


Reluctantly Retired

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold hasn't quite given up working the numbers.





	Reluctantly Retired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bliphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/gifts).



> For the prompt 'unadvised'.

 "...He purchased the property, unadvised of its subsidence..."

 

John groaned and pulled a pillow over his ears, but it was no use. Harold was wide awake and chattering down the phone, sharing what he'd already learned about the number.

 

They were supposed to be retired now. A week ago, Harold had agreed. They'd played the 'one last bit of excitement' game several times already this past six months. By this point, John was well and truly ready to settle down, no takebacks. If only he could get his husband to feel the same.

 

"Harold!"

 

"Yes, dear?"

 

"Come back to bed."


End file.
